Cajas y recuerdos
by DangerousPencil
Summary: Los recuerdos mas hermosos solo pueden guardarse en un lugar. La caja del fondo a la izquierda.


Los personajes le pertenecen al grandioso Hidekaz Himaruya.

Cajas y recuerdos

Cierto día Alfred decidió continuar con el aseo de su azotea, revisó caja por caja encontrando nada mas que basura que, por mas que buscaba razones, no tenia el coraje de desprenderse de ella.

Resopló cansado de recordar únicamente momentos tristes así que se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida. En el trayecto tropezó con un perchero que ni siquiera había notado que estaba allí, volteó para levantar lo que se había caído cuando una pequeña caja llamó su atención. No tenia nada de especial por fuera, mas que una fina capa de polvo sobre ella.

Como buen amante de las películas de aventuras, se abrió paso entre los viejos recuerdos, dando vuelta algunos durante el trayecto. De vez en cuando se escuchaba la sinfonía de vidrio y objetos frágiles que se destrozaban en el interior de las cajas. Bajo la consigna_ "Luego lo limpio"_ siguió su camino. Cuando al fin llego, la tomó entre sus manos, soplando sobre ella para agregarle drama al momento mientras veía flotar las pequeñas partículas de polvo.

Pero todo ese preludio fue en vano cuando la decepción lo invadió por completo al ver que dentro solo había una simple hoja de papel doblado y maltratado por el tiempo. Ni siquiera valía la pena abrirla ya que de seguro era un documento histórico como muchos otros en ese lugar.

En el momento en que estuvo por acomodarla en su sitio notó que había una caja mucho mas grande en aquel lugar. Esperando que esta vez valiese la pena, la sacó del rincón y la puso en el primer lugar vacío que encontró. Dentro de esta caja también encontró basura, pero esta era diferente.

Sacó una pluma, una roca y una corona de lo que alguna vez fueron flores, dentro aun habían muchas mas cosas, tantas que le sorprendía que la corona no se hubiese destrozado hace tiempo.

Observó fijamente la pluma, parecía la de un águila. Sonrió. Obviamente era de aquella vez que había trepado una pequeña montaña esperando volar sobre una de estas majestuosas aves pero no había conseguido mas que arrancarle una pluma. Dejó la pluma a un lado y tomó la roca, esta vez le costo bastante pero podía apostar que era la misma roca que pateaba cuando hacia sus largas travesías por las llanuras cuando era pequeño, incluso le había puesto nombre, lástima que no recordara cual. La dejó al lado de la pluma y tomó la corona de flores. Esta vez no tuvo que pensar mucho para notar que era la misma corona de flores que había echo con Arthur cuando aun era su pequeño hermano menor. La dejó a un lado junto al resto y siguió toda la tarde recordando aquellos simples momentos que había significado tanto para él cuando era pequeño.

Al terminar guardó todo y cuidadosamente la volvió a colocar en su sitio. Un pequeño espacio limpio sobre la tapa de la caja le hizo recordar a la otra pequeña que había dejado de lado al principio. Fue por ella y la abrió, seguramente era un dibujo o alguna otra tontería de las que solía hacer para cuando Arthur volvía de sus viajes y trabajo en Europa. Abrió de par en par la hoja, la caligrafía era terrible, sin duda alguna era la suya.

Al principio la tomó a la ligera pero luego no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de melancolía lo invadiera; y al llegar al punto final la guardara nuevamente para salir lo mas pronto de allí. Era momento de una hamburguesa para Alfred.

Comiendo no se llenaba la sensación de vacío, pero al menos le daría algo mas en que pensar.

_"Esta tarde Arthur me contó, que al crecer, las naciones guardamos en nuestros corazones las penas, el rencor, el dolor, la melancolía de los viejos tiempos, el amor a nuestra gente, lo que perdimos por ellos y tantas cosas mas que si aun nos quedaba espacio, únicamente en ese momento, podríamos guardar los buenos momentos, aquellos que nos hicieron reír y sentir que, en algún momento, fuimos felices._

_No quiero dejar de creer que soy un niño, que a pesar de no tener mamá ni papá tuve un gran hermano mayor que siempre me cuidó y protegió._

_Se que es por todo esto y mas que tenemos nombres humanos, porque aunque no se nos esta permitido, podemos amar, soñar, ser felices, y tantas cosas como hacen los mortales. El tiempo puede quitarme muchas cosas, pero no quiero que me quite la sonrisa como lo hizo con Arthur esta tarde._

_Como todo humano temo olvidar, así que guardaré mis alegrías en el lugar que se merecen. En una casa al fondo a la izquierda. En el mismo lugar donde tengo mi corazón."_


End file.
